A Mission for Justice
by DDwolfrider
Summary: The sniper and the scout go out on a mission for the better of humanity... and their own sanity. Just a oneshot I wrote quickly, for the heck of it. R&R!


**Yes, this is bad. It was originally chapter 4 of Team Fortress Origions, but it turned into a oneshot. I wrote it in, like, thirty minutes, so... well whatever. It sucks.**

**So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Valve or any of it's characters.**

**XxXxX**

gIt was a cool, dark July night in Boston, Massachusetts. It was a cloudy night, although, looking up, one could almost see the outline of the moon, glowing from behind a clouds. A single area of light among the darkness.

It was on that night, that justice finally took it's toll on the world. Staring up at the moon, two dark figures stood in a back alley, their expressions anxious. They knew what they had to do tonight, and they knew how important it truly was. The weight of the world rested on these two men's shoulders.

"When's he supposed ta' show?" one of them asked, tugging at his hoodie "I don' like waiting around like this."

"'E shows when 'e shows, Scout." Said the other one, sitting down on a dumpster "You can't rush these things."

Scout scowled, focusing his attention on his shoes. The sniper was right, he supposed. After all, he had been a mercenary much longer then himself. Still... waiting for things to happen wasn't what he ever did back on the battlefield.

"E'll show soon, I know it." Sniper continued, his hand brushing the handle of the machete on his hip "And when he does... you know what to do, Scout."

Scout nodded vigorously, a cruel smile on his face. He did know what to do. He had been fantasizing about it for the past few months. He was ready to get to work. "Sure thing." he said, practically shaking with energy "Alls we gotta do is get that bastad out in the open, and... _Boink!_" He swung his bat through the air, for emphasis. Sniper chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"_Scout?_" Said a loud voice from Scout's headset. Scout shushed the sniper, turning up the volume on the earpiece. "Yeah, wassup?" he said in a harsh whisper.

"_We've got a sighting of your target twenty feet from your position._" The voice on the headset continued anxiously "_No sign on security, looks like he's on some kinda late-night walk. Get in position._"

"Yeah, alright." Scout said, bursting with excitement "Over an' out."

Scout nodded to Sniper, and the grizzled Australian mercenary got up against the opening to the alleyway, his back up against the wall. Scout held up his bat, ready for the hit.

_Here he comes..._ He thought, a smile spreading across his face _Here he comes... _

Suddenly, Sniper lashed out, grabbing a figure from outside the alley. The figure let out an alarmed yelp before Sniper got a hand over his mouth, preventing him from talking. Scout chuckled quietly.

"We got 'im." he said in disbelief "We actually got 'im."

The person in Sniper's arms was shorter then Scout had pictured, about half a foot shorter then him, with brown eyes that now started at him, terrified. He wore a sideways baseball cap over fluffy blond hair, which barely came over his face. If Scout didn't know any better, he would have thought him to be a thirteen year old girl.

"Yo music SUCKS, Bieber!" Scout finally yelled, swinging the baseball bat at his stomach. The kid doubled over, a muffled yell coming from his mouth.

"Don't try to scream, wanker." Sniper chuckled in his ear "No one around to hear."

"_Boink!_" Scout yelled again, hitting the side of his face. His head went to one side, and his baseball cap hit the ground.

"_Bonk!_" Scout's baseball bat collided with Bieber's groin, sending his yelling up a few pitches.

"Funny." Scout muttered, looking up to Sniper "I didn't think he had anythin' down there." Sniper laughed, pushing Bieber down on the ground.

"Haha, what an idiot!" Scout said, landing one last blow on the back of his head, knocking him out cold on the pavement.

For a moment, the two mercs just stood there, enjoying their handiwork. "In-freakin-credible." Scout said, laughing "HAHA! You just got owned!"

"Stupid wanker." Sniper said with a smirk "'E should've stayed in Canada, where 'e belonged."

Scout sighed, an amazed smile on his face. "Yeah..." He said, still smiling "Yeah. Let's go home."

And so, that was it. On the end of that night, Justin went home, giving up a life of fame for a life of saftey. and the world was a better place, all thanks to those two great mercenaries.

All thanks to justice.

**XxXxX**

**Yeah, I'd love to do this to that little idiot! Haha! Yeah... well, Review, if you want. Kthxbi!**


End file.
